


Peter tries to see the positive things in life

by Sleeplesspages



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iron Dad, Irondad & Spiderson, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter-centric, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Deserves Better, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeplesspages/pseuds/Sleeplesspages
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!Peter Parker isn't the type of person who would say his life is unfair. Fairly he survived some pretty bad situations and in the end he didn't give up and continued life with a smile. Aunt May taught him from a young age that it wouldn't change a thing if he dwells on the bad things in life. It would stop him from living life to the fullest. So he tried, he tried really really hard to not let life bring him down no matter what.But this is the hardest thing he ever did..





	Peter tries to see the positive things in life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my future friends!  
> I wrote this instead of sleeping a while a go and finally found the balls to uploud it.  
> I just watched Endgame for the third time and was really emotional so this happened. Peter and I mourned together and now we will heal together. You are all welcome to join us and I still hope you enjoy yourself.

Peter Parker isn't the type of person who would say his life is unfair. Fairly he survived some pretty bad situations and in the end he didn't give up and continued life with a smile. Aunt May taught him from a young age that it wouldn't change a thing if he dwells on the bad things in life. It would stop him from living life to the fullest. So he tried, he tried really really hard to not let life bring him down no matter what.

So why was it so hard to put a suit on?

He didn't make a fuss of being an orphan. That doesn't mean he didn't miss them, but truth be told May and Ben were the best. The best parents he could ask for and a name wouldn't change that. 

He did freak out when his last field trip ended with him being able to stick to the ceiling and him not being able to thermoregulate. But to his defense that was scary as hell. First the world stoped spinning and after a few days later the world wouldn't stop. And he was sticky. We shouldn't forget that part. Peter blushes every time he thinks about the conversation May forced him to have about changing teenage bodies. 

And maybe he tried to ignore that change for as long as he could, even if that meant disappointing May's life advise. But he paid the price, didn't he? 

It doesn't matter how many school counselor, teacher or psychologists told him it wasn't his fault. He was a thirteen year old boy and his uncle was a grown man, who was responsible for his decisions. Life wasn't fair and Uncle Ben was a victim who was at an unlucky place in an unlucky time. 

Peter couldn't tell him he was a supernatural creature/ mutant/ experiment at that time, could he? So he kept his mouth shut, tried to understand what was happening to him and make Ben proud. It's fairly simple right? With great power comes great responsibility! So he crafted the mask and tried to help as many people as possible. So that the other kids in Queens wouldn't have to worry about their Uncles. 

It helped. A lot. Being Spider-Man gave him a purpose in the darkest time he had in his young life. Thank you to Aunt May for being the best backup he could ask for. 

And for a time being Spider-Man was enough. 

Peter Parker always was a smart kid. He won a spelling contest in the first grade and tried to build his first computer in the second. Well more pimp the sorry excuse of computer they had at home. So when he switched schools to Midtown School of Science and Technology he thought being smart was a good thing. It literally was a smart school for smart kids. He didn't plan on meeting someone like Flash Thompson though. 

Flash Thompson was a pain in the ass. For as long as Peter could remember, he is a teenager he must exaggerate, that boy tried to make his life miserable. Insults over insults. Over and over again. The truth is that they did hurt for the longest time. Every little thing Peter hated about himself Flash found and rubbed in his face. His ears are freakish big, right? 

First the only thing he could do was ignoring it. Flash was at least a head taller than him, didn't have asthma, and had more money than every other person he knew. And he was a bully. So he chose to repeat May's advice like a mantra every time Flash's comments hit home. 

After getting bit by the spider the odds were in his favor. Peter knew that he could knock out Flash without even trying hard. And he wanted to. He wanted to show Flash, show himself that he was strong too. That he could do whatever he wants. But he couldn't. To abuse his powers in that manner was wrong and would disrespect Ben's memory. 

Peter didn't need to prove things to anybody. He knew he was strong and that's enough? 

The teenager signed and let his dress pants slid through his fingers. 

But as much fun as being a super hero is, it's also a damn hard job for a teenager. Peter still gets jumpy every time someone mentions the Vulture. Sometimes even when his classmates talk about Liz. As much as he tries to hide it, that whole homecoming scenario screwed with his brain. It doesn't have to be a person though, he also gets chills whenever he has to see a building under construction. So he isn't afraid of names alone. That's a good thing. 

Pants on! Shirt comes next. 

Sometimes he asks himself if things would have changed if he stayed in the bus. His brain tries to tell him no. The dusk thingy would have happened anyway, right? It was random at most. How many kids in Queens could say that they were in space? Right none! Peter wasn't even allowed to talk about it. He thought. And he just told Ned but that's alright, he is his guy in the chair. He knew now that there was life in space. He even met the most famous person from the X-Files so that was cool. Oh and he should't forget the Wizard! His Hufflepuff-self couldn't be happier. Hogwarts make way for Peter Parker! 

Were Buttons always so slippery? 

So far he did live like May told him to live. Now comes the hard part, Peter thought. And like he already knew May was the best. She let him babble about anything, she bought him LEGO's and she made sure he always ate enough. True, she tried to murder him with her self-made dishes, but she made sure they always were enough Lucky Charms in the kitchen. And she banned peppermint the moment she saw what that devil herb did to him. He really couldn't imagine life without her. But sometimes a boy needs a man, to ask questions to.

Update. Dressing gets harder the moment you lose your sight, he thought sniffing. 

Peter never imagined that the man he would choose to seek comfort in would be Tony Stark. Let the gods be his witness it didn't start that way. It is a fact that Iron Man always was his favorite hero. Ever since that fateful day at the Stark Expo. He would always remember that day. He recalls being there with Uncle Ben, listening to science and eating some candy cone. Peter even got Uncle Ben to buy him Iron Man merchandise. A mask and some fake gauntlet, now safely hidden in the back of his closet. After that the day got chaotic. He's still not sure how exactly he lost Ben that day but the imagine how he stood right before the podium, arm and gauntlet in the air, ready to shoot the Hammer Suits. When the real Iron Man flew right before him and shot the evil robot suit to pieces. Peter could never forget the way his heart stopped beating when Mr. Stark told him, Good Job, Kid, and flew away. Peter isn't sure if Mr. Stark knows it was him that day and he never told him.

Since that day he knew he wanted to help people. He needed to help people, like his favorite hero. He wore the gauntlets for at least a week after that, till Aunt May hid them after he passed out one evening. 

He can't do this. He should stay home. 

People always told Peter that you shouldn't meet your Idols, because they are still human and it will disappoint you. He wasn't. He was terrified the moment he saw Tony Stark sitting in his living room. And he nearly had a heart attack, when the same man declared that he knew not only of his alter ego but his role in Spider-Man's life. 

Life got better after that. Tony Stark not only knew his name, he needed his help. HIS HELP. And if that wasn't enough he met all Avengers and stole the shield of no other than Captain freaking America himself. 

Tony Stark believed in him when no one did. Not even himself. 

He was dressed now. Everything but the tie.

That doesn't mean they didn't fight. He remembers fights. He remember big ones, like the one about his suit, but he also remembers the small ones, which pizza they should get and what chemicals they should use. He remembers forcing Mr. Stark to see Star Wars with him and beating him in Smash Brothers. He remembers the first time he asked Mr. Stark for help with his robotic class homework and how Mr Stark would continue to ask him every week if he needed help. Peter remembered weekly phone calls between himself, Mr Stark, Karen and Friday. And how good it felt to have someone in his life who understood his thirst for knowledge, who knew how to shave, who kept him save in the aspects of his life where May wasn't an expert in. 

And after a while he had a new Idol. Iron Man is pretty neat, but he wasn't half es awesome as Tony Stark. 

May somehow lured him in the car with Happy in the front seat. Tie still in his hand.

Everything was so confusing. And Peter had a hard time to grasp what was real and what was in his head. He knows Titan was real. He couldn't imagine that. And after Titan there was the Orangey-Red World, with all the shadow figures. He wasn't sure if that was real. It certainly felt real, but the other people don't remember? So it wasn't? 

After that everything happened so fast. The Wizard told him that they are needed on earth and that they were in the Endgame now. He knows he looked for Tony. He needed to be safe. He needed to make sure Tony was alright. Peter remembered the secure feeling, he remembered the smell of motor oil and the unique combination of coconut and metal. He didn't want to let go, but the Spidey-Sense told him to so he did. 

May lead him out of the car through the garden.

Everything after that he just recollects in a weird dizzy way. Peter knows he ran and swung till he was out of breath. His Spidey-Sense never so strong.

May hugging Pepper. 

And then there was only dread.

He found him. But he couldn't help him. He didn't knew how. What was he supposed to do? It was like Ben all over again. So he did the only thing he could think of. He hugged his Dad. At least one last time right? 

Pepper hugging him. So unbelievable tight. 

This was the moment, he thought, Pete stay strong. You can't change Life. With a capital L.

So he hugged Pepper back and told her how pretty she looked today. It worked. She chuckled. 

He grimaced back, that's the moment he saw her. Morgan. Morgan Stark. 

So he pushed through, through his mind and to the front porch. 

"Hi, I don't think you know who I am but my name's Peter." 

One step at the time. Good Job, Pete.

"You are the boy in Daddy's Stories! 'Course I know. Saw the picture." 

His heart stopped. And then he started to smile. 

"Really? How about you tell me some?" 

Morgan lifted her head to the side. 

"Can't. Daddy's Stories are the best!" 

Maybe. Just maybe he would be okay. He couldn't bring Tony back, but he could make sure that Morgan always had someone at her side. They could remember their Father together. 

"Let's see about that. My stories are sick!" 

Morgan giggled. 

 

_**The End.** _


End file.
